Some persons and patients who are temporarily or permanently confined to wheelchairs do not have the physical or mental capacity to retain themselves upright in a wheelchair. Accordingly, some of these persons must be strapped in wheelchairs in a manner not only preventing them from getting out of the wheelchairs but also in a manner to prevent them from sliding downwardly and forwardly in the wheelchairs and off the front portion of the wheelchair seats.